


He Didn’t See it Coming

by ayyyy_dot_ham



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, hella sad i’m so sorry, tw car accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 18:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12965670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayyyy_dot_ham/pseuds/ayyyy_dot_ham
Summary: things nobody sees coming





	He Didn’t See it Coming

He Didn’t See it Coming

Scott didn't see it coming. The car running the red light. It was dark, the rain pouring down heavily, his wipers moving back and forth on the highest setting, the thunderous sounds of the storm distracting him, yet somehow the repetitiveness of the rain hitting the car calming at the same time. He didn't see anything as the dark blue car smashed into the side of his jeep. He didn't feel anything as it flipped across the intersection, windows smashing, the metal body of the car crunching over sheer force and the weight of itsself. 

He didn't hear the sirens of the ambulances coming, attempting to save his life. He didn't hear the police's report at the scene. "He's gone." They said. "Drunk driver." He didn't hear the heart monitors in the ambulance flatlining when they found no pulse, after many attempts at saving him. 

Mitch didn't see it coming either. The call from the police. He knew he was Scott's emergency contact, but he never thought that it would need to be used. He didn't expect to drop his phone and collapse onto the floor. He didn't expect to burst into tears, or to physically feel his heart breaking. He didn't feel anything after that. 

     Telling Scott's family was the hardest part. They didn't see any way to move on. His heart broke as he spoke the words, his voice cracking as he said "car accident." He heard Connie's sobs through the phone, Rick's breath catching in his throat as he learned the news of his son's death. A drunk driver killing their son. They didn't see it coming. And neither did Scott.

     Mitch's heart never seemed to mend itsself. He cried for days, not eating, not sleeping, not knowing how to fill the empty void in his soul. His best friend, his roomate, his Scotty, his band mate. The love of his life. And nobody saw it coming.


End file.
